brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Sean Astin
Sean Patrick Astin is an American actor, director, producer, runner, activist, and writer. He is set to appear in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He was one of the avid celebrity fans who voiced his love and concern for the show."@SeanAstin: Here’s the thing about Brooklyn 99 being cancelled, I don’t want it to be. I love all of those people & they earned the right 2 have a final season victory lap where I could emotionally prepare. Don’t know them. Have nothing 2 do with the show. I’m just a fan who deserves better." Sean Astin has demonstrated his innate ability to share his heart with the world through such iconic roles as Mikey Walsh in The Goonies, the title character Daniel "Rudy" Ruettiger of Rudy, Samwise Gamgee in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) Lord of the Rings trilogy], and Bob Newby in Stranger Things; roles that epitomize hope, determination and loyalty.Sean Astin Biography Biography With both his parents being well-known, respected actors, it’s no surprise that Sean’s career, which spans over three decades with over 140 acting credits, began at a young age. He debuted in the 1981 television movie Don’t Hit Me, Mom, in which he played a child with an abusive mother, portrayed by his real-life mother Patty Duke. For his first feature film, he portrayed Mikey in Steven Spielberg’s classic The Goonies, still enthusiastically beloved by audiences today. The young performer appeared in several more films both for TV and the big screen, garnering Young Artist Awards for performances in The Goonies, Staying Together, and as the lead character Billy Tepper in Soldiers. He successfully navigated the transition from child actor to young adult in such critically acclaimed films as Memphis Belle and The Low Life. Sean scored a career defining, triumphant success in the inspirational and universally applauded college football biopic Rudy, about the life-changing struggles and rewards of Daniel “Rudy” Ruettiger. To this day, Sean still identifies with the role of the unlikely athlete determined to succeed at achieving seemingly impossible goals. Sean experienced another career breakthrough with his role as the epitome of loyal sidekicks, Samwise Gamgee, in Peter Jackson’s The Lord of the Rings trilogy, released in 2001, 2002 and 2003. Along with the many awards bestowed upon the trilogy (particularly its final installment The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King), Sean received nominations for his own performance. He took home the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor, and awards from the Las Vegas Film Critics Society, the Seattle Film Critics, the Utah Film Critics Association, and the Phoenix Film Critics Society. As an ensemble, the The Return of the King cast received awards from the National Board of Review of Motion Pictures and the Screen Actors Guild. In 2004, Sean authored the NY Times best seller There and Back Again: An Actor's Tale, chronicling his acting career with emphasis on his experiences filming The Lord of the Rings trilogy. In television, Sean has appeared in numerous movies and series, including multi-episodic runs in J. Michael Straczynski’s Jeremiah in which he played the enigmatic Mister Smith, the popular thriller 24, and Guillermo Del Toro’s The Strain on FX. He joined the award winning cast for the second season of the engrossing and critically acclaimed Netflix series Stranger Things as the beloved Radio Shack manager Bob Newby, and guest starred in three episodes of the final season of The Big Bang Theory as Dr. Pemberton. Sean stars in the new multi-camera dramedy No Good Nick on Netflix. Sean's recent feature films include Range 15, a crowd-sourced dark comedy made by and for military vets, and the romantic comedy Unleashed with Kate Micucci. He narrated and executive produced the documentary Remember the Sultana, about the worst maritime disaster in US history. The Lears is a sophisticated ensemble comedy (with Bruce Dern, Anthony Michael Hall, Aly Michalka, Nic Bishop and Victoria Smurfit) that updates Shakespeare's King Lear. Sean costars with Julianne Moore in the English-language adaptation of the Chilean film Gloria Bell from Oscar winning director Sebastián Lelio. His voice is also familiar to many. He narrated the beloved Animal Planet series Meerkat Manor, and voiced the title characters in the animated Disney Channel series Special Agent Oso and the animated feature film Ribbit. He was the voice of Raphael in Nickelodeon’s popular Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He voiced the paranoid Siamese cat Chester in Bunnicula, a Warner Brothers produced series based on children's books by James Howe; and narrates The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants series on Netflix, based on the Dav Pilkey's children's books. He can be heard in a plethora of other animated shows, video games, audio dramas and narrations. After four decades in front of camera or microphone, Sean has ventured in front of a theater audience, first as Joseph Stalin in a multimedia stage production of Shostakovich and the Black Monk: A Fantasy, and then as Dr. Moricet in Bang Bang!, John Cleese's adaptation of a 19th century French farce. Sean is also comfortable behind the camera, directing episodic TV and serving as producer on several films. He directed and co-produced with his wife Christine the short film Kangaroo Court, nominated for an Academy Award for Best Live Action Short Film in 1995. While working on The Lord of the Rings, Sean made The Long and Short of It. The film premiered at the 2003 Sundance Film Festival and appears on the DVD for The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, along with a making-of video. He is currently working to bring Number the Stars, based on Lois Lowry's Newbery Award winning children's classic, to the big screen. Trivia * Member of an acting family with mother Patty Duke, father John Astin, uncle Ray Duke, brother Mackenzie Astin, and daughter Alexandra "Ali" Astin. * Attended Crossroads High School for the Arts and took Master Classes with the legendary Stella Adler at the Stella Adler Conservatory in Los Angeles. * Alumnus of Los Angeles Valley College and serves on their Board of Directors of the Patrons Association and the Arts Council. * Graduated with honors from UCLA; B.A. in History & B.A. in English (American Literature and Culture). * Resides in LA with his wife Christine Louise and daughters Alexandra (Ali) Louise, Elizabeth Louise, and Isabella (Bella) Louise. Ali attends Harvard University. * Member of the Directors Guild of America, the Screen Actors Guild, the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists, and Actors' Equity. * Served on President's Council on Service and Civic Participation, and was a Civilian Aide to the Secretary of the Army. * Long distance runner for over 25 years. Became an Ironman at the Ironman World Championship Triathlon in Kailua Kona, HI on October 11, 2015. * Has the power to make you an honorary Goonie!! Gallery D5AvtZqU8AAsb33.jpg D5Cj4RqUUAA-yMU.jpg D5CntRfUUAAqgUQ.jpg D5CsyCeVUAAHxPF.jpg D5Cj9xqUUAAaSJX.jpg 57390244_2228292453883701_8581495531736322352_n.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Actors